raamaturottfandomcom_et-20200214-history
The Notorious B.I.G.
pisi|The Notorious B.I.G. Christopher George Latore Wallace (tuntud esinejanimede The Notorious B.I.G., Biggie või Biggie Smalls all; 21. mai 1972 Brooklyn, New York – 9. märts 1997 Los Angeles, California) oli USA räppar. Teda on sageli nimetatud üheks parimaks ja mõjukaimaks räppariks läbi aegade. Wallace kasvas üles New Yorgis Brooklyni linnaosas. Pärast debüütalbumi "Ready to Die" avaldamist 1994. aastal sai ta idaranniku hiphopmuusika üheks keskseks figuuriks. Ta suurendas selles žanris New Yorgi nähtavust ajal, mil põhihoovuses domineeris lääneranniku hiphopmuusika. Teise albumi salvestamise ajal sai Wallace tugevaid mõjutusi idaranniku ja lääneranniku hiphopmuusika vahelisest vaenust. 9. märtsil 1997 tappis Wallace'i ühest mööduvast autost tundmatu ründaja. Tema album "Life After Death" tuli müügile kuusteist päeva hiljem ja tõusis USA plaadimüügi edetabelis esikohale. 2000. aastal sai see teemantplaadi staatuse ja on üks väheseid hiphopmuusika albumeid, mis sellise staatuse saanud on. Pärast tema surma on avaldatud veel kaks tema albumi. Ta on USA-s müünud kokku 17 miljonit plaati. 2020. aastal võeti ta Rock'n'rolli Kuulsuste Halli liikmeks. Elu ja karjäär Noorpõlv Christopher George Latore Wallace sündis 21. mail 1972 New Yorgis Brooklyni linnaosas Jamaica päritolu eelkooliõpetaja Voletta Wallace'i ning Jamaica päritolu keevitaja ja poliitiku Selwyn George Latore'i ainsa lapsena. Tema isa lahkus pere juurest, kui Wallace oli kahe-aastane. Tema ema töötas tema kasvatamise ajal kahel ametikohal. Wallace kasvas üles Clinton Hilli paikkonnas Brooklynis. Wallace omandas põhihariduse At Queen of All Saints Middle School is. Ta paistis oma õpiedukuse poolest klassis silma, eriti ingliskeelse kirjanduse alal. Talle anti kümneaastaselt ülekaalulisuse tõttu hüüdnimeks "Big" (inglk "suur"). Ta hakkas narkootikumidega kauplema, kui oli umbes 12-aastane. Tema ema, kes oli töö tõttu sageli kodust eemal, ei teadnud oma poja seotusest narkootikumidega enne, kui Wallace oli täiskasvanud. Wallace'i enda soovil läks ta keskkooli õpingute ajal Bishop Loughlin Memorial High School ist üle George Westinghouse Career and Technical Education High School i, kus sel ajal õppisid samuti tulevased räpparid DMX, Jay-Z ja Busta Rhymes. Tema ema sõnade kohaselt oli Wallace keskkoolis jätkuvalt hea õpilane, kuid ta võttis uues koolis omaks "tarkpea" hoiaku. 17-aastaselt visati Wallace koolist välja ja ta hakkas ühe enam osalema kuritegevuses. 1989. aastal arreteeriti ta relvade omamise eest ja ta sai viis aastat tingimisi karistada. 1990. aastal arreteeriti ta karistuse rikkumise eest. Aasta hiljem arreteeriti Wallace Põhja-Carolinas kräkk-kokaiiniga äritsemise tõttu. Ta veetis enne kautsjoni tasumist üheksa kuud vanglas. Karjääri algus ja esimese lapse sünd Wallace alustas räppimist teismelisena. Ta lõbustas tänavatel inimesi ning esines koos kohalike gruppidega, milleks olid The Old Gold Brothers ja The Techniques. Pärast vanglast välja saamist lindistas Wallace demolindi esinejanime Biggie Smalls all. Esinejanime võttis Wallace 1975. aasta filmist "Let's Do It Again" pärit samanimelise tegelase järgi, samuti oma kasvu pärast – ta oli 191 sentimeetrit pikk ja kaalus erinevate allikate järgi 140–170 kilogrammi. Linti tehes ei olnud tal väidetavalt tõsist kavatsust sellega mõne plaadifirma lepingut saada. Siiski jõudis tema lint räpimuusikat kajastava ajakirja The Source ühe toimetaja kätte. 1992. aasta märtsis kirjutati Wallace'ist The Source'i veerus, mis oli pühendatud veel plaadilepinguta noortele räpparitele. Tema demost kuulis plaadifirma Uptown Recordsi produtsent Sean Combs, kes leppis Wallace'iga kokku kohtumise. Wallace sõlmis kohe plaadilepingu ning oli külalisesineja sama plaadifirma alla kuulunud hiphopgrupi Heavy D & the Boyzi albumil "Blue Funk" (1993) ilmunud laulul "A Buncha Niggаs". Varsti pärast seda, kui Wallace oli plaadilepingu sõlminud, vallandati Combs Uptownist ja ta asutas uue plaadifirma. Wallace lahkus senise plaadifirma alt 1992. aasta keskel, et sõlmida leping Combsi asutatud plaadifirmaga Bad Boy Records. 8. augustil 1993 sünnitas Wallace'i kauaaegne tüdruksõber talle esimese lapse, T'yanna. Wallace oli oma elukaaslasest mõni aeg enne T'yanna sündi lahku läinud. Wallace, kes küll ise kukkus keskkoolist välja, soovis, et tema tütar omandaks korraliku hariduse. Ta jätkas pärast oma tütre sündi narkootikumide müümist, et oma tütart rahaliselt toetada. Combs sai Walllace'i tegevusest teada ja ta sundis Wallace'i sellest loobuma. Hiljem samal aastal räppis ta Mary J. Blige'i singli "Real Love" remiksil ja singil kaanel oli ta välja toodud esinejanime The Notorious B.I.G all. Ta tegutses kogu oma ülejäänud karjääri selle nime all pärast seda, kui oli avastanud, et tema algne nimi "Biggie Smalls" oli juba kasutuses. "Real Love" jõudis USA singlite edetabelis Billboard Hot 100 seitsmendale kohale. Seejärel räppis ta Blige'i laulu "What's the 411?" remiksil. Ta jätkas 1993. aastal oma edu, kuid väiksemas ulatuses, Neneh Cherry laulu "Buddy X" ja reggae-laulja Super Cati laulu "Dolly My Baby" remiksiga, millest viimase juures tegi kaasa ka Combs. 1993. aasta aprillis oli tema soololugu "Party and Bullshit" filmi "Who's the Man?" filmimuusikas. 1994. aasta juulis räppis ta koos LL Cool J ja Busta Rhymesiga Craig Macki laulu remiksil. Laul jõudis Billboardi edetabelis üheksandale kohale. 1994 – debüütalbum "Ready to Die" ja abiellumine pisi|Wallace abiellus 1994. aastal [[Faith Evansiga]] 4. augustil 1994 abiellus Wallace R&B laulja Faith Evansiga. Evansiga oli ta kohtunud Bad Boy Recordsi ühe fotosessiooni ajal. Viis päeva hiljem jõudis Wallace'i laul "Juicy" tema esimese soololauluna popmuusika edetabellise. Billboardi edetabelis jõudis see 27. kohale ning oli tema debüütalbumi esimeseks singliks. Tema debüütalbum "Ready to Die" avaldati 13. septembril 1994. Plaadimüügiedetabelis Billboard 200 jõudis see 15. kohale ning sai lõpuks neljakordse plaatinaplaadi staatuse. Album avaldati sel ajal, mil USA edetabelites oli esil lääneranniku hiphopmuusika. Muusikaajakiri Rolling Stone kirjutas, et ainuüksi selle albumiga tõusis idaranniku hiphopmuusika tagasi kesksele kohale. Album pälvis kohe kriitikutelt positiivseid hinnanguid ja seda on tunnustatud ka hiljem. Lisaks singile "Juicy" ilmus albumilt veel kaks hittsinglit: plaatinastaatuse saanud "Big Poppa", mis jõudis USA räpilugude edetabelis esikohale, ja "One More Chance", milles tegi kaasa ka Faith Evans ning mis oli albumil ilmunud laulu remiks ja kogu albumi edukaim singel. 1995 – Junior M.A.F.I.A., album "Conspiracy" ja vaen läänerannikuga 1995. aastal avaldas Wallace'i taustaansambel Junior M.A.F.I.A. ("Junior Masters At Finding Intelligent Attitudes") oma debüütalbumi "Conspiracy". Ansamblisse kuulusid mõned tema lapsepõlvesõbrad, teiste seas Lil' Kim ja Lil' Cease, kes alustasid pärast ansambli lagunemist soolokarjääri. Album "Conspiracy" sai kuldplaadi staatuse ning albumilt ilmunud singlid, "Player's Anthem" ja "Get Money", millel mõlemal räppis ka Wallace, said vastavalt kuld- ja plaatinaplaadi staatuse. Wallace jätkas koostööd R&B muusikutega, salvestades ansambliga 112 laulu "Only You" ja ansambliga Total laulu "Can't You See" – mõlemad laulud jõudsid Billboardi singlite edetabelis esikahekümne sekka. Aasta lõpuks oli Wallace enim müünud meessooloartist ja räppar USA popmuusika ja R&B edetabelites. 1995. aasta juulis oli ta ajakirja The Source esikaanel, mis kandis pealkirja "The King of New York Takes Over". 1995. aasta augustis toimunud ajakirja The Source auhinnagaalal pälvis ta parima uue sooloartisti, aasta laululooja, aasta live-esineja ja aasta albumi auhinna. Billboardi auhindade jagamisel pälvis ta aasta räppartisti auhinna. Samal aastal kaasati Wallace idaranniku ja lääneranniku hiphopmuusika vahelisse vaenu, kus tema vastaspoolel oli tema endine tuttav Tupac Shakur. 1995. aasta aprillis New Yorgi osariigi vanglas karistuse kandmise ajal ajakirjale Vibe antud intervjuus süüdistas Shakur Uptown Recordsi asutajat Andre Harrelli, Sean Combsi ja Wallace'i selles, et nad olid eelnevalt teadlikud 1994. aasta 30. novembri õhtul Manhattani stuudiohoone fuajees toimunud rünnakust, kui Shakuri suunas tulistati viis korda ja mille tulemusena varastati talt mitme tuhande dollari väärtuses ehteid. Kuigi Wallace ja tema saatjaskond olid röövi ajal samas majas asunud stuudios, eitasid nad süüdistust. Wallace sõnas, et Shakur sattus samas stuudios olema juhuse läbi ning kuna Shakur ei osanud rünnakus kedagi süüdistada, lükkas ta süü neile. Pärast vanglast vabanemist sõlmis Shakur 15. oktoobril 1995 plaadilepingu Death Row Recordsiga. Rivaalitsevad plaadifirmad Bad Boy Records ja Death Row Records kaasati pärast seda pingelisse riidu. 1996 – Vahistamised, Tupac Shakuri surm ja teine laps Wallace alustas teise stuudioalbumi salvestamist 1995. aasta septembris. Albumi salvestamine kestis kokku 18 kuud ning salvestamine jäi mitmel korral pooleli autoõnnetuses saadud vigastuse, kohtuprotsesside ja laialt kajastatud hiphopmuusika konflikti tõttu, millesse ta kaasatud oli. Sel ajal tegi ta kaasa Michael Jacksoni albumil "HIStory". 23. märtsil 1996 arreteeriti Wallace ühe Manhattani ööklubi ees pärast seda, kui oli kahte autogrammi soovinut taga ajanud ja ähvardanud, pesapallikurikaga ära lõhkunud nende takso aknad ning ühe fännidest autost välja tirinud ja teda klobinud. Ta tunnistas end süüdi teise astme kallaletungis ja talle määrati 100 tundi üldkasulikku tööd. 1996. aasta keskel arreteeriti ta oma kodus New Jersey osariigis Teaneckis narkootikumide ja relvade omamise eest. 1996. aasta juunis avaldas Shakur laulu "Hit 'Em Up", milles väitis, et oli Wallace'i abikaasaga maganud ning et Wallace oli kopeerinud tema stiili ja kuvandit. Wallace vastas esimesele väitele Jay-Z laulus "Brooklyn's Finest", kus ta räppis: "If Faye Evans, tema abikaasa sel ajal have twins, she'd probably have two 'Pacs. Get it? 2Pac's?" ("Kui Faye'il oleksid kaksikud, oleks tal ilmselt kaks Paci. Mõistad? 2Paci?"). Siiski ei vastanud Wallace otseselt sellele üheski laulus oma elu ajal, märkides 1997. aastal ühes raadios antud intervjuus, et talle ei ole omane vastust anda. 7. septembril 1996 tulistati Shakuri Nevadas Las Vegases mitmel korral ühest mööduvast autost ja ta suri saadud haavadest tingitud komplikatsioonide tõttu kuus päeva hiljem 13. septembril 1996. Peaaegu kohe pärast tulistamist kerkisid üles kuulujutud Wallace'i seotuse kohta Shakuri mõrvas. Hiljem mainis uurivajakirjanik Chuck Philips 2002. aastal Los Angeles Timesile kirjutatud kaheosalises artiklis Wallace'i võimalikku osa mõrvas. Artikkel põhines politseiaruannetel ja erinevatel allikatel, mis väitsid, et tulistamise viis ellu Comptoni gäng Southside Crips kättemaksuks selle eest, et Shakur oli paar tundi varem ühte nende gängi liiget peksnud, ning et Wallace oli relva eest maksnud. Wallace'i perekond eitas avalikult süüdistusi, tuues tõendeid selle kohta, et Wallace oli tulistamise ajal New Yorgis. Los Angeles Times kinnitas hiljem, et Philips tugines artikli kirjutamisel mitteusaldusväärsetel allikatel. Vastupidi nimetas The New York Times Wallace'i perekonna esitatud tõendeid väheveenvateks, sest puudub täiskindlus selles osas, et Wallace oli Shakuri mõrva ajal New Yorgi stuudios. 29. oktoobril 1996 sünnitas Faith Evans Wallace'ile poja, kes sai nimeks Christopher "C.J." Jordan Wallace juunior. Kuu aega hiljem avaldas Junior M.A.F.I.A liige Lil' Kim oma debüütalbumi "Hard Core" Wallace'i juhtimisel, kellega oli Lil' Kimil sel ajal armuafäär. Ta jäi Wallace'ist rasedaks, kuid otsustas teha aborti. 1997 – Album "Life After Death" ja autoõnnetus Oma teise stuudioalbumi, mis pidi algselt kandma nime "Life After Death... 'Til Death Do Us Part", kuid lühendati hiljem "Life After Death'iks", salvestamise ajal sattus Wallace autoõnnetusse, mille tagajärjel sai tema vasak jalg vigastada ja ta pidi seejärel mõnda aega liikuma ratastoolis. Tema ja Lil' Cease olid enne seda avalikus kohas marihuaana suitsetamise eest vahistatud ning neil tuli oma senisest autost loobuda. Wallace valis asemele linnamaasturi Chevrolet Lumina vaatamata Lil' Cease'i vastuväidetele. Autol oli enne õnnetust probleeme piduritega, kuid Wallace ei hoolinud sellest. Wallace oli pärast õnnetust mitu kuud haiglas ja tal tuli osaleda teraapias. Vaatamata haiglaravile jätkas ta albumil kallal tööd. Wallace viitas õnnetusele oma laulus "Long Kiss Goodnight". 1997. aasta jaanuaris oli Wallace sunnitud maksma 41 000 dollarit valuraha ühe juhtumi tõttu, kus kontserdikorraldaja üks sõber väitis, et Wallace ja tema saatkond olevat teda 1995. aasta mais vaidluse järel peksnud. Wallace seisis silmitsi kriminaalsüüdistusega, mis jäi aga lahendamata. Surm ja matused Wallace suundus 1997. aasta veebruaris Los Angelesse, et reklaamida oma peatselt ilmuvat teist stuudioalbumit ja osaleda albumi esiksingli "Hypnotize" jaoks muusikavideo tegemises. Album "Life After Death" pidi ilmuma 25. märtsil 1997. 7. märtsil andis ta Los Angeleses toimunud Soul Traini muusikaauhindade jagamisel ühe auhinna üle Toni Braxtonile, mille ajal vilistati Wallace osa publiku poolt välja. 8. märtsi õhtul osales ta ajakirja Vibe ja Qwest Recordsi korraldatud järelpeol Peterseni automuuseumis Los Angeleses. Külaliste hulka kuulusid teiste seas tema abikaasa Evans, Aaliyah, Sean Combs ning tänavagängide Bloods ja Crips liikmed. pisi|Tunnistaja ütlustel põhinev visand tulistajast 9. märtsi öösel kell 00.30 lahkus Wallace Chevrolet Suburbani linnamaasturis. Kell 00.45 olid tänavad täis ürituselt lahkuvatest inimestest. Wallace'i linnamaastur peatus umbes 50 meetri kaugusel muuseumist Wilshire Boulevardi ja South Fairfax Avenue' nurgal punase tule ees. Wallace'i auto kõrval peatus tumedavärviline Chevrolet Impala. Selle juht, kelleks oli sinise ülikonnaga ja kikilipsuga tumedanahaline mees, lasi oma auto akna alla, tõmbas välja 9millimeetrise kaliibriga püstoli ja avas kõrval asunud auto pihta tule. Wallace sai neli kuulitabamust. Tema saatjaskond toimetas ta kiiresti Cedars-Sinai meditsiinikeskusesse, kus talle sooritati kiirekorraline torakotoomia, kuid ta kuulutati kell 1.15 surnuks. Wallace'i mõrv on siiani lahendamata ning selle toimepanija ja arvatavate kaasosaliste identiteedi ja motiivide kohta on palju teooriaid. Peaaegu kohe pärast tulistamist seostati Wallace'i mõrva Shakuri mõrvaga, kuna mõlemad mõrvad pandi toime mööduvast autost ning nii Shakur kui ka Wallace oli tihedalt seotud ida- ja lääneranniku hiphopmuusika vahelise konkureerimisega. Wallace'i matused toimusid 18. märtsil 1997 Frank E. Campbelli matusekabelis Manhattanil. Matusel osales umbes 350 inimest, teiste seas Queen Latifah, Flavor Flav, Mary J. Blige, Lil' Kim, Lil' Cease, Run–D.M.C., DJ Kool Herc ja Busta Rhymes. Pärast matuseid Wallace tuhastati ja ta tuhk anti tema perekonnale. Postuumsed albumid Kuusteist päeva pärast tema surma avaldati plaanijärgselt Wallace'i teine stuudioalbum "Life After Death", mis jõudis teisel nädalal plaadimüügi edetabelis Billboard 200 esikohale. Selle albumiga oli kaasatud palju rohkem külalisesinejaid ja produtsente kui esimesega. Album sai kriitikutelt positiivseid hinnanguid ja 2000. aastal pälvis see teemantplaadi staatuse – kõrgeim staatus, mille RIAA ühelegi hiphopmuusika sooloalbumile andnud on. Album esiksingli "Hypnotize" jaoks tehtud muusikavideo oli viimane, mille tegemise juures Wallace osales. Albumi kõige edukam singel oli selle teine singel "Mo Money Mo Problems", milles tegid kaasa Sean Combs (esineja nime "Puff Daddy" all) ja Mase. Mõlemad singlid jõudsid Billboardi singliedetabelis esikohale, millega sai Wallace esimeseks artistiks, kelle kaks singlit on postuumselt esikohale jõudnud. Albumilt ilmus ka kolmas singel, "Sky's the Limit", milles tegi kaasa ansambel 112. Detsembris 1997 nimetas ajakiri Spin Wallace'i aasta artistiks ja singli "Hypnotize" aasta singliks. 1997. aasta keskel avaldas Combs oma debüütalbumi "No Way Out", kus Wallace tegi kaasa viiel laulul, kõige tähelepandavamalt albumi kolmandal singlil "Victory". Albumi kõige silmapaistvam singel oli "I'll Be Missing You", milles tegid kaasa ka Wallace'i lesk Evans ja ansambel 112, ning mis oli pühendatud Wallace'i mälestuseks. 1998. aastal Grammy auhindade jagamisel pälvisid räpimuusika kategoorias nominatsiooni "Life After Death" ja kaks selle esimest singlit. Parima albumi auhinna võitis Combsi "No Way Out" ja "I'll Be Missing You" võitis kategoorias Best Rap Performance By A Duo Or Group, milles "Mo Money Mo Problems" samuti nomineeritud oli. 1999. aasta detsembris andis Bad Boy Records välja albumi "Born Again", mis koosnes eelnevalt avaldamata materjalist. Albumi lauludele olid juurde miksitud paljud külalisesinejad, kellest paljudega polnud Wallace oma elu ajal kunagi koostööd teinud. Kuigi album sai kriitikutelt ka positiivseid hinnagnuid, pälvis see kriitikat selle koha pealt, et osal Wallace'i lauludes räppinud artistidega poleks ta oma elu ajal tõenäoliselt koos laulnud. Ajakiri The Source kirjutas, et see "koosneb mõnest kõige kohmakast koostööst tema karjääris". Sellest hoolimata müüdi albumit kaks miljonit koopiat ning album jõudis edetabelis Billboard 200 esikohale. 2001. aastal esines Wallace Michael Jacksoni albumil "Invincible". Aja jooksul on tema vokaale kasutatud erinevates lauludes, näiteks 2002. aastal Ashanti laulus "Foolish", mis jõudis singlite edetabelis esikohale, ning 2003. aastal koos 50 Centiga laulus "Realest Niggаs" ja koos Tupaciga laulus "Runnin' (Dying to Live)". 2005. aastal jätkas album "Duets: The Final Chapter" albumiga "Born Again" alustatud mustrit, pälvides kriitikat selle eest, et mõnedel lauludel ei esinenud märkimisväärselt Wallce'i vokaali. Albumi esiksinglist "Nasty Girl" sai Wallace'i esimene esikohasingel Suurbritannias. 2017. aasta mais ilmus Wallace'i duettalbum koos Evansiga. Albumilt ilmus kaks singlit: "NYC", millel tegi kaasa lisaks Jadakiss, ja "When We Party", millel tegi kaasa lisaks Snoop Dogg. Muusikaline stiil Wallace räppis oma lauludel enamasti sügaval toonil, mida ajakiri Rolling Stone on kirjeldanud "jämeda, reipa torinana", mis muutus albumil "Life After Death" veelgi sügavmõttelisemaks. Sageli saatsid tema lauludel Sean "Puffy" Combsi ad libitum id. The Source on tema stiili kirjeldanud "rahuliku, nasaalse ja filtreerituna, oma materjali õnnistavaks". Allmusic on kirjutanud Wallace'i kohta, et tal oli "anne kuhjata kiires järjestuses erinevaid riime üksteise otsa". Ajakiri Time kirjutas, et Wallace'il oli räppides võime "mitmesilbilised riimid ladusana kõlama panna", samas kui Adam Krims nimetas oma teoses "Rap Music and the Poetics of Identity" Wallace'i rütmilist stiili "tundeküllaseks". Enne salmi algust kasutas Wallace mõnikord "soojenduseks" onomatopoeetilisi vokaableid, näiteks "uhhh" laulu "Hypnotize" alguses ja "whaat" pärast kindlaid riime, näiteks laulus "My Downfall". Hiphopduost Latyrx pärit laulja Lateef the Truthspeaker on märkinud, et Wallace'il oli "intensiivne ja keeruline flow", hiphopi ansambli Onyx liige Fredro Starr on öelnud, et Wallace oli "flow-meister", ning räppar Bishop Lamont on märkinud, et Wallace valitses "muusika kõiki tahke". Wallace kasutas sageli ka üherealist riimiskeemi, et tuua oma flow-sse vaheldust ja huvi. Räppar Big Daddy Kane on arvanud, et Wallace ei vajanud laia sõnavara, et kuulajatele muljet avaldada – "ta pani oma sõnad kavalalt kokku ja see töötas tema puhul väga hästi". Wallace oli tuntud selle poolest, et ta lõi sarnaselt Jay-Z-ga laulusõnad pigem oma peas, kui kirjutas need paberile üles. Wallace mitmekesistas aeg-ajalt oma tavalist stiili. Oma teisel albumil kõlaval laulul "Playa Hater" laulis ta aeglasel falsetil. Räppansambliga Bone Thugs-N-Harmony valminud koostöölaulus "Notorious Thugs" muutis ta oma stiili, et see sobiks kokku ansambli kiire flow-ga. Laulude teemad Wallace'i lauludes esinenud teemadeks olid muuhulgas maffia ("Niggаs Bleed"), tema minevik uimastikauplejana ("10 Crack Commandments"), materialistlik kiitlemine ("Hypnotize"), samuti huumor ("Just Playing (Dreams)") ja armastus ("Me & My Bitch"). Rolling Stone nimetas Wallace'i 2004. aastal "üheks väheseks nooreks meessoost laulukirjutajaks kõikides popstiilides, kes võib kirjutada usutavaid armastuslaule". Räppar Guerilla Black kirjeldas raamatus "How to Rap" seda, kuidas Wallace suutis nii "ülistada ülemist instantsi" kui ka "panna kuulaja tundma tema võitlust". USA muusikaajakirjanik Touré kirjutas 1994. aastal ajalehes The New York Times, et Wallace'i laulusõnad "olid kokku segatud autobiograafilistest detailidest kuritegevuse ja vägivalla kohta emotsionaalse aususega". 1997. aastal kirjutas Michel Marriott The New York Timesis ilmunud artiklis, et tema laulusõnad ei olnud rangelt autobiograafilised ja uskus, et tal oli "harjumus liialdada, et plaatide müüki suurendada". Rolling Stone nimetas albumit "Ready to Die" vastandiks "süngele" tänavisioonile ja kirjutas, et see on "täis elavat lõbu, tuues hiphopmuusikasse tagasi naudinguprintsiibi". Allmusic kirjutas, et mõnes tema laulus esines "hukatusetunne" ja The New York Times märkis, et mõni tema laul oli "maitsestatud paranoiaga". Wallace sõnas ise, et tundis ennast debüütalbumi tegemise ajal "laostunud ja masendunuduna". Albumi viimasel laulul "Suicidal Thoughts" mõtiskleb Wallace enesetapu üle ja paneb selle laulu lõpus toime. Albumil "Life After Death" muutusid Wallace'i laulud sügavmõttelistemaks. Adam Krims on toonud välja selle, kuidas tempokad, tantsulised laulud, mida esines tema debüütalbumil tunduvalt vähem, vahelduvad hardcore hip hop lauludega. Allmusic kirjutas, et albumi "Ready to Die" edu tuleneb "peamiselt tänu Wallace'i jutuvestjaoskusele". 1994. aastal kirjutas Rolling Stone, et Wallace'il oli selles tehnikas võime "maalida niivõrd elav helipilt, mis viib kuulaja otse tegevuspaika". Albumil "Life After Death Wallace" demonstreeris Wallace seda oskust kõige tähelepanuväärsemalt laulul "I Got a Story to Tell", kus ta lõi laulu esimeses pooles loo räpina ja siis jutustas sama loo vestlusvormis ümber. Pärand pisi|The Notorious B.I.G. grafitil Teda on peetud üheks kõigi aegade parimaks hiphopmuusikuks. AllMusic on teda kirjeldanud "idaranniku hiphopmuusika päästjana". 2002. aastal nimetas ajakiri The Source Wallace'i kõigi aegade parimaks räppariks. 2003. aastal hiphopmuusika ajakirja XXL tehtud uuringus, kus erinevatel hiphopartistidel paluti valida oma viis lemmikräpparit, nimetati Wallace'i sagedamini, kui ühtegi teist räpparit. 2006. aastal valis muusikakanal MTV ta kõigi aegade parimate räpparite seas kolmandale kohale, nimetades teda tõenäoliselt "kõige osavamaks mikrofonis". Dotdashi toimetajad valisid ta 50 parima räppari seas, kes on tegutsenud aastatel 1987–2007, kolmandale kohale. Ajakiri Rolling Stone on talle viidanud kui "kõigi aegade parimale räpparile, kes kunagi on elanud". 2015. aastal nimetas ta kõigi aegade parimaks räppariks ajakiri Billboard. Pärast tema surma on Wallace'i laulusõnu sämplinud ja tsiteeritud paljud hiphop-, R&B- ja popmuusikud, teiste seas Jay-Z, 50 Cent, Alicia Keys, Fat Joe, Nelly, Ja Rule, Eminem, Lil Wayne, Game, Michael Jackson ja Usher. 28. augustil 2005 toimunud MTV muusikavideode auhindade jagamisel mälestasid Sean Combs ja Snoop Dogg Wallace'i lauludega "Juicy" ja "Warning". 2006. aastal tunnustati Wallace'i USA telekanali VH1 iga-aastases telesaates "Hip Hop Honors", mis on pühendatud eelkõige 1980.–1990. aastate hiphopmuusikutele. Eluloofilm 2009. aastal linastus Wallace'i elust rääkiv eluloofilm "Notorious", mille nimiosas mängis räppar Jamal Woolard. Filmi lavastas George Tillman Jr. ja levitaja oli Fox Searchlight Pictures. Produtsentide hulka kuulusid teiste seas Sean "Diddy" Combs, Wallace'i kunagised mänedžerid Wayne Barrow ja Mark Pitts, lisaks Voletta Wallace. Film pälvis kriitikutelt vastakaid arvustusi. Film teenis piletitulu üle 44 miljoni dollari. 2007. aasta oktoobris hakati Wallace'i rolli sobivat näitlejat valima. Rollile kandideerisid mitmed näitlejad ja räpparid. Teiste seas kandideeris rollile räppar Beanie Sigel, kuid kes ei osutunud valituks. Räppar Sean Kingston sõnas, et soovis Wallace'i rolli mängida, kuid produtsendid polnud nõus teda rolli panema. Lõpuks osutus valituks Jamal Woolard, Wallace'i noorena kehastas Wallace'i poeg Christopher Wallace juunior. Teistes rollides olid Angela Bassett Voletta Wallace'ina, Derek Luke Sean Combsina, Antonique Smith Faith Evansina, ansambli 3LW endine liige Naturi Naughton Lil' Kimina ja Anthony Mackie Tupac Shakurina. Filmimuusika albumi andis välja Bad Boy Records ning albumil olid Wallace'i hittsinglid, näiteks "Hypnotize", "Juicy" ja "Warning", kuid samuti ka mõned haruldused. Diskograafia ;Stuudioalbumid * "Ready to Die (1994) * "Life After Death" (1997) ;Koostööalbum * "Conspiracy" (koos Junior M.A.F.I.A.-ga) (1995) * "The King and I" (koos Faith Evansiga) (2017) ;Postuumsed stuudioalbumid * "Born Again" (1999) * "Duets: The Final Chapter" (2005) ;Kogumikalbumid * "Greatest Hits" (2007) * "Notorious" (2009) Kirjandus * * * * Välislingid * Urgas, Silvia. "Aja auk. Kurikuulus suur". Postimees. 13.3.2015 Kategooria:Ameerika Ühendriikide räpparid Kategooria:Sündinud 1972 Kategooria:Surnud 1997